Goodnight
by Joey Penn
Summary: Severus - Harry fatherfic. I know it's been done before but this one's a little different, well I hope it is anyway. Severus and Harry are separated but want more than anything to be a family again -rating for just incase,  Severus and Silas' bad language
1. Goodnight

Hello Sport Fans! Mmmm okay I know this has all been done before but I just had this idea and I wanted to try it out. I don't think I'll write on it any further though.

So you might need to know that the whole Voldemort, Harry thing happened when he was three rather than when he was one and Harry is actually Sebastian.

Lily and Severus were together but not married. They had Sebastian and soon after that broke up, when Seb was two Lily married James Potter.

Lily and James Potter are now dead. I think you'll understand the rest fairly easily - oh and Silas is Severus' brother which would get explained later on if I was to write more.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape's cloak billowed menacingly behind him as he strode down the dungeon hall to his rooms. It was just gone six thirty and Severus was late. He hated it when Severus was late, and then Severus would hate to see the hurt look in his face and then would feel even guiltier when he came home alone and would have to leave that sad face behind.<p>

"Professor Snape, sir!" A voice called him to a stop and Severus turned on his most impressive scowl and turned to face the student who was supposed to be at dinner and had obviously run out in pursuit of him.

The tall black haired sixth year Slytherin ran up to him, face flushed with exertion.

"What?" Severus snarled.

"When are you going to let me see him?" The boy puffed.

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. "Not now Silas. I don't have time for this."

"You always say that Severus! He is my family too you know! It's not fair that you keep him from me!" Silas hollered.

"Would you shut your stupid mouth!" Severus threatened. "The hell I keep him from you! It's not like I have a choice. It's for his own safety. Hasn't it occurred to you that I despise only being able to see him for an hour and a half every day. He's being kept from me too you know! And this is the way it has to be for now, because I would rather have an alive son that I see for an hour a day rather than a dead one. So don't come here and speak to me like I have some shitty vendetta in keeping you from him, I have no choice."

"Well when the hell will it be bloody safe? It's been two years!" Silas pressed.

"As soon as Dumbledore says." Severus sighed.

"Dumbledore? Dumbledore again? He's not God you know, you don't have to do everything he says, it won't kill you. What right does he have to decide this anyway. It's not like he is your father, like you like to pretend." Silas grew furious.

"Oh shut up will you?" Severus matched his fury. "Dumbledore is the only thing keeping me out of Azkaban and safe from deranged Death Eaters. It is only his influence and power keeping my son alive and allowing me to still have custody of him in whatever convoluted way. I cross him and I lose everything! I'm late Silas, he hates it when I'm late." And with that Severus stalked away.

"I won't wait forever you know!" Silas called after him.

"Go to dinner you foolish brat!" Severus called back as he stepped into his quarters.

Sebastian Severus Snape sat on the bottom stair facing the front door in the foyer of Number four Privet drive, Surrey. His elbows rested upon his knees and his chin was held in his hands. He sighed again and continued his wait. He was late, again. Sebastian hated when his dad was late. They were only allowed to see each for so short a time as it was and when his dad was late Sebastian would not be able to make up for that lost time.

He heard his cousin run down the stairs behind him. Dudley, his cousin, was a large boy, much too round for his height but Sebastian didn't think it would be polite to point that out when Aunt Petunia went on and on about how perfect her Dudders was. Dudley pushed Sebastian as he passed him, even though there was plenty of room for him to move through. Sebastian lost his balance and fell down the last step and sprawled on the floor.

"What was that?" Sebastian heard his Uncle Vernon call from the sitting room.

"Nothing dad! Sebastian was being clumsy again!" Dudley called back and left the foyer for the kitchen where Aunt Petunia was icing a cake.

There was a knock at the door. The rest of the inhabitants in the house ignored it, but Sebastian sprung up from the floor and flung the door open.

He scowled at the tall, dark man standing on the unlit porch who had a guilty expression on his face.

"You're late! Again!" Sebastian was upset.

"Please Seb! I'm sorry! The headmaster held me up at dinner and then Silas had to talk to me before I could leave!" Severus appealed to his justly angered five year old.

Sebastian huffed and opened the door wider for his father. Severus came in and closed the door behind him. Sebastian was staring down the hall at Petunia Dursley leaning over the kitchen counter and handing her son Dudley a spoon of cake batter. The boy licked it greedily and Petunia laughed, ruffling his hair.

Severus could see his son's despondency in the slump of his shoulders. He felt so guilty for the life that Sebastian had to lead. The poor little boy had no mother, he'd seen her be murdered and then he had practically no father. Severus shook himself from his guilt, he tried to keep his time with his son a happy time, where Sebastian and Severus alike could forget their troubles and just enjoy each other's company.

Severus stepped to his son and grabbed him up from the back lifting Sebastian to his chest and hugging him tight. Sebastian giggled and Severus lifted him higher into the air and swooped him around, as if he was flying.

Sebastian's giggle was infectious and Severus found himself laughing along with his son. Severus' arms couldn't hold up the healthy sized five year old unsupported for very long so he had to put his son down eventually. Sebastian turned to face his father as soon as he was on his own two feet.

"Wanna see what I did today Dad?" Sebastian asked in his innocent little voice that made Severus' heart swell with protective instincts.

"Yes, always." Severus smiled and held out his hand for Sebastian.

Sebastian took his hand and led him up the stairs and to the small bedroom at the end of the hall.

The room was simple, but it was everything that Sebastian could ever need or want, Severus had done it himself, he wanted to be sure that his son didn't miss out on anything and he didn't want the Dursleys forgetting.

Sebastian led Severus over to the blue children sized desk in the corner, on it was Sebastian's drawing book.

Sebastian leafed through it until he came to a drawing that Severus hadn't yet seen. It was a picture of a large square building with a plaque on the front of it. The plaque was illegible in Sebastian's scrawl, but it probably wasn't supposed to be, there were limits to a five year old's abilities.

"What's this Seb?" Severus asked, touching the picture.

"This is the school Aunt Petunia says I'm going to in Autumn." Sebastian explained.

Severus was confused, this was a public school, not the school Severus had arranged for his son

He shook it away, he would deal with it later, once Sebastian was in bed. "Come on son, time to bathe."

Severus took his son to the bathroom and began to run the taps, making sure the temperature was just right, Sebastian meanwhile began to strip. When the bath was ready Sebastian climbed in.

Severus took the shampoo out and washed his son's hair.

"Dad?" Sebastian asked quietly.

"Mmm."

"When do I get to come live with you?" Sebastian was sad, Severus knew but there was nothing he could do, not yet.

"I don't know Seb. I am trying, and I hope soon."

"Dad?"

"Yes." Severus replied.

"I don't like it here." He whispered.

"I know Seb." Severus said massaging his son's head.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Seb?"

"Am I a freak?" Sebastian said it in such a matter of fact tone it took Severus a moment to realise what he had said.

"What? Where did you get an idea like that?" Severus asked even though he had a pretty good idea and was already fuming.

"Oh well this afternoon I was helping Aunt Petunia in the garden and Dudley threw that small shovelly thing at me. Dad what's that small shovelly thing?"

"It's a trowel Seb. Go on, what happened." Severus encouraged.

"Oh, well Dudley threw it, I don't think he actually threw it at me but it hit me in the forehead and it started bleeding. Uncle Vernon started yelling about 'that blasted freak' and saying that he would hurt them if he found out about it and that Dudley was stupid for acting so childishly, and then when Aunt Petunia came to put a bandage on my forehead she cleaned up the blood and stuff but the cut was gone. And then she told Uncle Vernon and he laughed and said, 'there you have it, another freak. Just like his bloody parents."

Severus had rinsed Seb's hair and was now washing his arms and legs. Severus was beyond anger, but he supressed it for the sake of his child.

"No, Seb, you are most definitely not a freak. That was your magic taking care of you. It was a good thing, don't be ashamed of your magic." Severus said softly.

"Yes, Dad." They were quiet for a while. "Dad?"

"Yes, Seb."

"You do want me with you don't you?" Sebastian turned big green eyes filled with unshed tears on his father, Severus felt his heart break.

"More than anything Sebastian, don't ever doubt that for a second. I want you more than anything. You will be with me as soon as it is safe for you to be. You're everything to me Sebastian. I love you, don't forget that, I couldn't live without you." Severus said and hugged his very wet son tightly to his chest.

Seb sobbed in his father's chest and clung to the thick black fabric that his father preferred, inhaling the soft masculine scent that to him was the essence of fatherhood, only a real father smelt as wonderful as his Dad did.

"I love you Daddy." Seb whispered. They hugged for another minute.

"Okay Seb, time to get out before this water gets cold." Severus moved away and helped Seb out of the bath, he grabbed a towel and towelled Seb dry. "Soon you'll be too old for these baths you know." Severus said more to himself than Seb.

"No. I won't ever be too old for it, don't say that!" Seb complained and Severus laughed at his son, ruffling his hair with the towel.

"Don't be too sure." Severus wrapped the towel around his son's shoulders and sent him to his bedroom to get dressed. Severus let the water out of the bath and picked up the dirty clothes and put them in the hamper, leaving the bathroom as spotless as it was when they came in.

When Severus returned to Seb's room Seb was standing at his bookshelf in a pair of clean blue pyjamas and his moist dark hair sticking at all angles.

"I don't know which one." Seb complained when his father came to stand next to him.

"How about The Emperor's New Clothes?" Severus suggested.

Seb turned big eyes up at his father. "Is that your favourite one Dad? You always pick that one."

Severus laughed. "Yes, since I was a little boy and my mother read stories to me."

"Your mother? Didn't you have a father?" Sebastian looked worried. "Did he die like mummy?"

Severus knelt down by his son. "I had a father Seb, it's just he preferred the bath and my mother preferred the story. They had to share it because there was two of them but I'm lucky I get you all to myself and I get to do both!" Severus tried to lighten his son's heavily burdened heart. Severus was of course lying, his father didn't even care if Severus was alive let alone if he was bathed, but his son really did not need to know that at the moment.

Seb gave his Dad a huge smile and flung his arms around Severus' neck, then he pulled the Hans Christian Anderson Tales from his shelf and ran over to the bed.

Severus pulled back the covers and Seb climbed in, settling amongst his pillows. Severus tucked the blanket in tightly around his son.

Severus sat on the edge of the bed and began the tale.

Seb loved the sound of his Dad's voice, it was the most soothing sound that he'd ever known, it was his earliest memory; his Dad speaking to him softly as he stood crying in a crib.

It wasn't long before Seb found himself drifting off.

When Severus finished the story he turned to see Seb sleeping gently. Severus replaced the book on the shelf and stepped back to the bed.

He tucked the blanket up to Seb's chin and laid a soft kiss on the baby soft hair of his son. "I love you Seb, goodnight." He whispered.

Severus walked out of the room and just as he was about to close the door behind him he heard, "I love you too, Daddy." Severus smiled softly and closed the door, mentally stealing himself to deal with the two people waiting down stairs.

* * *

><p>If there are twelve reviewers who want me to 'finish' this story then I will, so if you want more you know what to do!<p> 


	2. Heavy Burdens

Hellooooo!

Okay so I kinda got the impression that you guys were interested in reading some more about this Severus and his brother and son.

So, I'm gonna attempt to write a longer story but I'm still having trouble hashing out the whole of the story that I wanna write so it may take a while and it won't end up being very long in the end. I doubt very much it'll be over twenty thousand words, so I hope you guys are okay with that.

But I would definately appreciate some feedback!

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed - replies to the reviews are at the end of the chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Severus sat in front of the hearth, sipping from his glass of whiskey, he was on his fourth refill.

He had spoken to the Dursleys about the treatment of his son, he had even laid a few well-placed threats warning them against putting Sebastian's emotional and mental stability at risk. He had re-told Petunia Dursley about the exact school that his son would be attending and made sure to let her know that anything otherwise would be unacceptable.

The Dursleys were all too happy to see Severus leave that night, but Severus as happy as he was to be out of their company was not at all pleased to be leaving, to be leaving his only child in the bedroom upstairs.

His only child who was not happy, whose childhood was slowly being encompassed by sadness and loneliness. Severus felt like weeping; when his son had been born he had promised him everything, promised him the best that he could provide, promised him the kind of happy childhood that Severus himself had been denied.

And now Severus felt like a failure, the one thing that he had truly wanted to do for the first time in his life had become impossible. And his pursuit in being the father that he never had had left him wanting.

Severus took a large gulp from the glass, draining it completely. He reached for the bottle on the end table next to his arm-chair and went to refill his glass. Just as the neck of the bottle chinked against the glass he shook his head and half chuckled to himself. He put the glass aside and took a swig from the bottle, it was a Friday night after all, and there would be no classes tomorrow morning.

* * *

><p>Silas crept down the hall from the Slytherin common room. His brother had brushed him off earlier that night but now he had no excuse. Severus would have to listen to him, listen to his plan to get Seb back to where he truly belonged. To where he was wanted and loved.<p>

True, Silas hadn't seen Seb since he was three and was just about to go into hiding with his mother's sister and her husband and consequently hardly knew the boy, but it was the principle of the thing. Seb was a part of them, and he had a right to be where his family was, and to grow up with them and know them. Silas came to the large portrait of a seemingly clear landscape of the ocean. Silas tapped on the bottom left corner of the painting three times and then once on the right corner. Suddenly the landscape disappeared and a man's face appeared instead. The man raised an eyebrow at Silas.

"Do you not think you should rather be in bed, instead of bothering your Head of House this late in the evening?"

Silas sighed, annoyed. "Emperor," was all he said.

The painting inclined its head and promptly swung open. Silas stepped through into the living room of his seemingly inebriated elder brother.

Severus was lounged comfortably on the arm chair, so comfortable in fact he was slipping off and just barely retaining his seat. The bottle in Severus' hand was a few drops away from being empty and swayed lazily in Severus' grip. His face was flushed and there were tears leaking slowly from his eyes.

Silas sighed, this time in sympathy for his despondent brother.

He walked further into the room and Severus looked up, he didn't seem to understand what he was looking at at first and then he just nodded and finished the last few drops of the bottle.

"Sev…" Silas really didn't know what to say.

"Don't. Not now. We'll talk later, just let me alone for now." Severus said, resignedly.

Silas stood there for another moment. "I don't blame you, you know. For Sebastian I mean you're doing all you can, I just think that it might be time to try something new."

Severus snorted and Silas frowned. "Silas…Just go. We'll see later." Severus stared into the dying fire and refused to acknowledge Silas any further.

Silas sighed, this time feeling more than a little melancholy and walked slowly back to his dorm room. The other three boys were snoring quietly and Sebastian crawled into bed, a heavy burden on his heart. His brother's misery weighed heavily, along with his nephew's unhappiness and his mother's death and even his father's absence in his life. Silas did not sleep well that night, the thoughts wiring in his head keeping him from doing anything but stare out the moonlit window across from his bed.

* * *

><p>When Silas returned to his brother that morning Severus had passed out on the floor in front of the now dead hearth. The bottle lay on its side a few feet away and Severus lay with his head buried in the floor while his body twisted so that he was on his side. Silas giggled at the display, he couldn't help it, the sight of his usually dignified older brother doing something so … well undignified was hilarious.<p>

Silas went into Severus' private potions lab and removed his hangover potion from one of the shelves. Back in the living room he crouched down beside Severus and rolled him over onto his back before shaking him to wake up.

Severus moaned and groaned. "Go away!" He said.

"Come on Severus! It's nearly eleven and I have a hangover potion, it'll make that splitting headache go away." Silas cajoled.

Severus groaned again and turned onto his stomach and buried his head in his arms.

"Ugh! Severus it's not going to get any better until you drink the damned potion." Silas was becoming impatient.

"Fine!" Severus mumbled and stuck his hand out for the potion, Silas gave it to him and it disappeared in Severus' arms to remerge a second later, empty. Silas took the now empty phial and returned to the lab to place it by the sink, when he came back into the main room Severus was standing up and rubbing his eyes. Silas laughed at this seemingly childish action and Severus stopped and turned to look at the boy, frowning.

"What?" He said, voice laden with sleep.

"I'm here to talk. But I think you need a shower first, I'll call a house elf for some food for you in the meantime." Silas answered. Severus sneered at being mothered by his kid brother but left the room for the bathroom anyway, grudgingly admitting to himself that maybe the kid did have some sense after all. Or perhaps Silas himself had suffered from many mornings after himself and that left Severus with something to ponder as he showered, he would definitely have to check on that, when he had opportunity to effectively interfere in the boy's life.

Silas had set out the classic English Breakfast on the table for his brother and then sat down opposite the place he had set with a cup of tea to wait. He didn't have to wait very long, Severus did not often indulge in long showers.

As soon as Severus entered he began to eat, barely acknowledging Silas at all, Silas just waited. When Severus at last finish he leaned back in his chair and sipped his tea.

"Alright, fine, I'm listening." He sighed, resigned.

Silas smirked. "Well look, I understand why Seb is there. The blood wards and all that and of course trying to distance you from him so that if the Dark Lord ever did return he would be less likely to take out his revenge on you on him and vice versa. So I get all that, but the fact is we can't spend our lives trying to hide from something that we don't even know is actually a threat. Seb can't spend his childhood in unhappiness just because we fear a return from the dead by a mad man. What if he doesn't ever come back and Seb has spent his whole life depressed and unhappy, like we did? It's not fair Sev! Or what if he does come back and he goes after Seb and Seb is forced into this hero worshipping lifestyle that the Wizarding World is so keen for him to have? Being a hero is lonely Sev, he won't have what he would need to keep him alive; he won't have a family."

Severus just watched Silas, not saying a word, completely expressionless. While this would unnerve most, Silas was beyond used to it; he grew up with this face and he knew it well enough and besides he also knew intrinsically that underneath that exterior Severus was in turmoil.

"Sev, the way I see it Seb is in danger either way. But at least this way he'll be happy. We have to get him out of there. And I know, I know you're afraid to cross Dumbledore in case he changes his mind about the protection that he offers this family but the thing is you are far too great an asset for Dumbledore to just toss aside. Even without being a spy Sev, you're a bloody Potions Master, the youngest there ever was, you're the only one in all of Bloody England and he is not going to just throw that away. And anyway I know you see him as some sort of Father figure which I can't begrudge you – don't deny it." He said the last as Severus huffed and then Silas continued in his softest most persuasive tone. "Which I can't begrudge you because I understand, I was there too Sev, I was in that house too you know. Sometimes I think you forget." Silas shook his head to clear it and then looked back at Severus getting back on track.

"What I'm trying to say is that I know you see Dumbledore in that light and I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that he sees you similarly. I see it when he watches you, there's always this sort of concern in his eyes; like he's making sure you're alright. It's the sort of look I imagine a father would give their child when they first start walking, it's like he's proud but also worried that you might stumble and fall." Silas took the last sip of his tea and the kitchen was silent.

Severus didn't know what to say at first to that speech, he knew Silas was speaking from the heart, and that it had cost him dearly to speak so openly about their own home life and to admit the fact, in whatever convoluted way, that he too desired a real father in his life.

When Severus had collected himself he walked over to Silas and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Silas. I shall consider talking to Dumbledore about it." He squeezed the shoulder and then left the kitchen.

As soon as he was gone Silas' shoulders slumped and his face crumpled. He buried his face in his arms that were crossed on the table. He was grateful that Severus had left, grateful that Severus had given him the opportunity to break down in private.

Silas did want his nephew back for Sebastian's sake but also for his own. Silas when alone was forced to admit to himself that he was lonely and that even though his father had been a complete bastard he missed him. And he missed his mother who had died two months ago. He missed having a family, not that he ever really had one but now all that he had was a brother and it wasn't enough.

He felt, however silly the thought might be, that if he had Sebastian with him and Severus they would feel like a family, he would feel whole, he himself would be happy. He knew he was being selfish but the thought of feeling whole with his brother and nephew by his side was the only thing that kept him from becoming completely depressed and allowing him to get out of bed in the morning.

And Severus knew it, he knew Severus knew it. He saw it every time Severus looked at him when he didn't think that Silas noticed. Severus always looked sad and concerned and even a little frightened. That just served to add guilt to Silas's already heavily burdened soul. Guilt because he took comfort in the fact that Severus cared and it made him feel like less of an unlovable outcast.

* * *

><p>So guys how'd you like that! It's a little sad and depressing I know but it will get better, I'll give you guys fair warning that this story is pretty much going to be extremely fluffy more so than you are likely able to predict at the moment.<p>

Anywho, tell me if it's alright. And give me some recommendations for scenes if you have any because although I have story churning away in my head and I have scenes already that I'd like to see in the story there are also some blank spots.

**Thanks again for the REVEWS:**

**Bob**: I'm glad I'm able to inspire such devoted reading habits

**cara-tanaka**: It'll happen soon, I think - unless the story throws me a curve ball, but most likely the next chapter or maybe the one after

**jac073157**: Thank you so much for that! It's hard to have new, original ideas in these types of stories and I'm so happy that I'm able to achieve that.

**Marie**: Thanks, hooking people is always great!

**shadow berklee**: Cute? I totally agree, I find Sebastian so cute, when I write him I smile uncontrollably!

**MuggleHarry16**: It is a hard adjustment to make, I find myself typing out 'Harry' without realising it and then I have to go back every time I catch myself just to make sure I haven't made the mistake again. Thanks!

**hani**: Yes indeed he does, and he will soon discover what happens when he doesn't listen to Silas, ahaha

**Scaramouche26**: Yes! It would totally count! ahhaha! But thanks!

**StarlightWanderer**: Thanks!

**Celestialuna**: It's nice to be told that a story that is so heavily written about is different, thank you!

**bunny109**: Me too, it gives me a warm and fuzzy feeling inside.

**HP-bookworm**: I definitely like your suggestions, and I will keep them in mind for when the writers block that is sure to come hits me like a glove in the face. Thank you for your interest in my story, it's really helpful and I really appreciate the fact that you took the time to review me, and give me suggestions. Thank you so much!

**Pony Girl-Sakura**: Thanks! Will do!


	3. Developments

**Chapter 3**

Sebastian sat in his room, working on his latest drawing. It was of his father, working over a cauldron. Sebastian was five and as such his drawings were hardly masterpieces but he did seem to show a talent for art and that had led his father to buy him a beautiful set of pencils for his last Christmas present, and Sebastian treasured those pencils as if they were the most rare and precious thing in the universe.

Sebastian remembered that Christmas fondly. He always spent the Christmas holidays with his father, in his quarters at Hogwarts. It was deemed safe that Sebastian be allowed to spend those two weeks with his father, as long as his father was the only one who knew about the visit and who came into contact with Sebastian.

Seb sighed, even though he cherished a whole two weeks living with his father and being far away from a home that did not love him he was unhappy, because it gave him a taste of how happy he really could be. In the summer holidays Sebastian was allowed to spend one week with the man but that was still over two months away and Sebastian couldn't wait. He would spend the week of his birthday with his father and his dad had said that this year his Uncle Silas would be there.

When Sebastian had asked his father why Uncle Silas hadn't been there before and was going to be there now his father had simply said that he had nowhere else to be, and then had changed the subject when Seb had been confused.

Seb finished colouring the charcoal colour of the cauldron and turned to fix his father's hair so that it hung over his face properly.

"What are you doing? Why are you always drawing?" Dudley came lumbering into the room and threw himself on Seb's bed. "Why can't you be normal and play video games!"

"This is normal." Was all Seb said, not even bothering to turn around to face his cousin.

"No it's not! It's boring!" Dudley huffed and came over to the desk looking down at what Seb was drawing. He ran his fingers over the neatly lined up pencils in their case. Seb tensed, not sure about what Dudley was going to do. Dudley huffed again and left the room and Seb let out a sigh of relief.

When Seb had completed his drawing and signed it like his dad had taught him to, he closed the pad in anticipation of his father's visit that night. He walked down the stairs, it was past five and he knew that dinner was about to be served. He was therefore quite surprised when he entered the kitchen and did not find Aunt Petunia cooking; in fact the kitchen was empty.

Seb looked into the sitting room and saw Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia putting their coats on. Aunt Petunia saw him and huffed.

"Sebastian! There you are! Vernon, Dudley and I are going to a party this evening. You will stay here. There is a plate of food in the fridge. Do not open the door for anyone and don't go outside." She said, buttoning up her coat.

"But what about Dad?" Seb frowned.

"Your father is not coming tonight. Apparently he has been called away." Petunia said, distractedly and then called up the stairs, "Dudley! Time to go Sweetheart!"

Seb nodded, dejected. Occasionally his father was not able to come and see him and it hurt whenever he didn't come. Seb walked glumly back upstairs and sat on his bed.

He heard Dudley thunder down the stairs and the door slamming behind the Dursleys on their way out.

Seb wandered down the stairs when his hunger pangs began. He opened the fridge and found a plate with cold meat and salad. He set it on the counter and climbed on the stool to eat his dinner. Seb stared out at the grey early evening sky. It began to rain and Seb shivered. There was shrubbery around the walls of the garden shed and Seb nearly fell off his stool when a small animal jumped out of the shrub. It looked to be a kitten and Seb watched as it shivered out in the cold.

He knew he wasn't allowed outside, and he knew if the Dursleys found out that he brought an animal into the house he'd be in deep trouble but Seb couldn't see that cold little kitten and turn away.

Making his decision in a split second Seb ran out the kitchen door and raced to the little kitten. He scooped it up and ran back to the door and pulled on the knob. The door didn't move, the knob didn't turn. The door had locked behind him and there was no other way out of the back garden. Seb was trapped. Seb leaned against the wall next to the door and clutched the kitchen to his chest, trying to use the wall as protection from the rain.

He stood for a minute and then remembered that there were windows, he felt silly for not thinking of them earlier. He put the kitten under the garden table and reached for the windows. He was only able to reach one in the end and that window was most firmly locked.

Sebastian felt like crying. He was cold, wet and alone and he wanted his father more than anything. Seb shivered and crawled under the garden table and gathered the black kitten to his chest.

* * *

><p>Severus finished the potion he was brewing and ladled it into several vials before stacking them on a tray and carrying it up to the Hospital Wing.<p>

He had left Silas in the kitchen, knowing that the boy needed time to himself and had made an appointment to see Dumbledore that afternoon and had then returned to make some Pepper-Up potions for Poppy.

It was four o'clock and Severus had to walk so fast he was almost running so as not to be late for Dumbledore. "Beetle Crunches." Severus hissed and ascended the revolving staircase. Severus didn't even knock before Dumbledore called him to come in.

"Severus, my boy, have a seat." Dumbledore gestured to a chair that sat facing his desk. Severus did as asked. "Sherbet Lemon?" Dumbledore inquired.

Severus shook his head. "No thank you, sir." Severus tried to school his expression back into his usual blank demeanour but he was too nervous and too dependent on Dumbledore giving him the answer that he so desperately needed to hear.

Dumbledore frowned at him, "What is it my boy? What's the trouble?" He seemed genuinely concerned and this heartened Severus.

"It's Sebastian." Severus squeezed out, his throat was closing over he was so nervous; it felt like his life depended on this meeting to go well. He had never been this nervous in his entire life.

Dumbledore's frown lost some of its concern and hardened, Severus seeing this began to panic.

"No, no just please let me explain." Severus pleaded. Dumbledore was quiet for a moment before nodding ever so slightly. "He's not happy. Every time I go I see how lonely he is. He does nothing but draw all day, or work in the garden with his aunt. His cousin bullies him, and his uncle calls him a freak and makes disparaging comments about me all day. The only reason that they don't hurt him more is because I have to threaten them to not do so. Please Albus. He's everything to me and he's childhood is being destroyed. Look Silas explained it well this morning; Seb is going to be in danger all his life. At least if he's with me he'll be happy." Severus struggled to control his breathing. Dumbledore's expression did not change and the silence extended on, Severus' nervousness did not decrease. Eventually Dumbledore's expression softened and this only added to increase the tension in Severus' shoulders.

"I understand my boy, I really do but there are many factors to consider here. Give me a day to think on it. To decide how best to proceed."

Severus did not know if he had been given the answer he needed or not but accepted that he could wait one more day to find out. He nodded.

"Now in the mean time I have a favour to ask of you, my boy. I haven't heard from Lucius in a very long time and I know he is planning something. Please seek him out and try to find out what is happening on that front, Lucius trusts you."

Severus stopped himself from visibly showing his reaction. He knew why Lucius had not contacted Albus, he hated being controlled as did Severus but Lucius didn't have father issues and he was not reliant on the man to keep his child safe.

Lucius was no darker than Severus himself was, and was even less interested in the Dark Lord than him, but was forced into membership by his own fanatical father.

"Yes, of course, sir." Severus finally said.

"Good. Thank you Severus." Dumbledore smiled at him and Severus nodded back.

"Thank you for your time, sir." Severus stood up and left through the doors.

The halls were completely silent and Severus would have been curious by it had he had any spare brain space for it. He descended the castle quickly. When he reached the third floor where the infirmary was he realised where most of the students were, they were packed into the corridors. He pushed his way through the throng of students and into the infirmary.

Madam Pomfrey was running around the Infirmary like a chicken with its head cut off. And there, Severus could see, was the source of all this commotion. Lying in a bed, right in the centre of the Infirmary.

Severus' heart leapt into his throat. He knew that figure. He knew that prone body. Slowly, ever so carefully he crept up to that bed, almost afraid of what he might see.

When he at last reached the bed he couldn't contain the gasp.

Silas was lying on the bed, his face bruised and bloody, his wrist bent oddly and his breathing laboured, indicating cracked ribs.

"Poppy, what happened?" Severus said in a measured, quiet tone but the Medi-Witch heard it nonetheless and stopped mid bustle to stare at the young man looking devastated at the sight of his baby brother.

"He tripped over his robes again Severus. This time at the top of a flight of stairs." She said quietly. Severus sighed and sunk into a chair by his brother's bedside.

While Severus had been blessed with unnatural grace his brother had unfortunately been plagued with the direct opposite and it was rare that the boy maintained his footing for an entire day, but it had never been quite this bad before. He usually always caught himself, or someone else always did, usually Severus.

"He'll be alright Severus. I'll fix him up. Minerva has gone to inform the Headmaster." Poppy resumed her bustling and tending to the sixteen year old boy in the bed.

* * *

><p>"My boy?" Dumbledore put his hand on Severus' shoulder.<p>

"He is fine Albus. Just another accident." Severus watched his brother sleep. His ribs had been healed and his wrist had been set. His only indications of injury now were the bruises on his face, the bandage on his wrist and the deep heeling sleep he was in.

"Shall I inform the Dursleys that you will not be in attendance this evening?" Dumbledore asked gently.

Severus' shoulders slumped, he wanted to go to Seb, but Silas needed him more. "Yes." Was all he managed to say but Dumbledore seemed to hear a wealth of further information and left the young man to his own miserable thoughts.

* * *

><p>New Chapter!<p>

I'm thinking that there'll be about five chapters so we're almost at the end, and I may have a sequel brewing but we'll see how this one goes first.

Thanks to everyone who's reading, reviewing, and adding my story in their alerts and favorites!

**cara-tanaka:** Me too! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Yeah Seb'll get there soon.

**hani:** thanks, worked hard to make him sound right!

**Scaramouche26:** ahahaha! Yes I am! Thank you for loving my little story!

**TeaPott:** Thank you, twists are always fun!

**bc378:** haha, here you go!

**Celestialuna: **'So, do you like cheese? My favorite's Gouda!'

'Yeah I guess I like Gouda too.'

'See we're flowin'!'

'We're talkin' about cheese!'

'Flow is flow!'

Sorry I couldn't resist that quote to She's The Man, that movie is just so quotable! Anywho, thankyou! It's not too far off now before they get him!

**Kezzasilver:** Thank you!

**Team Jasper 99:** I really like your levels of good. And i'm happy that it's at least freaking good so far! Thank you, your comment made me happy!


	4. Accidental Magic

**Chapter Four**

Silas woke up near midnight that night to the sight of his brother sitting on a chair by his bed, elbows resting on his thighs and leaning forward. His face was its usual blank expression but his eyes were anxious and he did not seem to notice Silas' wakefulness he was so lost in thought.

"Sev." Silas whispered.

Immediately Severus leaned closer to his brother and began to stroke his hair.

"I'm here Silas." He said, so quietly it was barely audible but Silas had no trouble hearing him.

"I know. You've been here since the accident haven't you?" Silas asked.

"Of course." Severus wasn't looking at his face, he was concentrating on the soothing motion of his fingers on the boy's scalp.

Silas nodded slightly. "Thanks." They were quiet for a moment. Silas left alone to his own thoughts eventually came to rethinking his morning's conversation with Severus. "Have you thought about what I said this morning?"

Severus was quiet for a moment before looking Silas in the eyes. "Yes. I spoke to Dumbledore this afternoon and he said he'd give me an answer tomorrow."

Silas smiled, glad that he had gotten through to his brother. "How was Seb tonight, when you went to see him?"

Severus shook his head. "I didn't go tonight. I was here with you." Severus didn't say anything more but Silas knew that Severus whished he could have been there and he knew his brother was even more anxious than usual about his son. He always was when he wasn't able to see Seb for whatever reason.

"Oh." He said. It was quiet for another moment. "You could have gone you know." Silas said at last.

"I could have, but you needed me too. And Seb will understand." Severus continued running his fingers through the silky black mass of hair.

"Probably, but you don't. Not really. You really want to go see him with your own eyes, and make sure he's alright but you're too afraid I'll be hurt if you leave." Silas said quietly. Severus' eyes darted around for half a second before settling back to study Silas, but it was enough for Silas to know he was exactly right. "Go Sev. Go see him. Go make sure he's alright and sleeping soundly in his bed. I'll be here when you come back and then you can tell me all about him."

Severus studied him for a moment, as if deciding whether Silas really meant it or not. Finally he nodded. "Thank you. I won't be gone long." He stood up and with one last pat to Silas' head left the Infirmary through the floo network with a shout of "Mrs Figg's Home!"

Severus landed in the cat infested living room of Mrs. Figg. She was not present, probably sleeping, it was just after midnight. Her cats used to him by now did not even stir from their various positions of deep slumber.

Severus picked his way through the room and stepped out the front door. Walking at the fastest pace he could possibly manage without actually running he reached number four Privet drive. He did not see the usual car in the drive but he imagined that Vernon was probably just at a club, it was a Saturday night after all.

With a whispered "Alohamora" Severus carefully opened the door and quietly made his way inside. The house was dark and completely silent, the soft rain the only noise to be heard. Quietly Severus made his way upstairs and down the hall to his son's bedroom. The door creaked open and Severus stepped in, intending to tuck his son deeper in his bed on this chilly night. When he saw no lump in the covers he was confused. He mumbled "Lumos," and was completely horrified to find his son's bed perfectly made, completely unslept in.

Severus could not quell the blossom of worry that sprung up in his heart and made his way to another of the bedrooms to see if his son was there for some reason. When he found that the Dursleys were not in their beds either he began to panic. What if they had been stolen away? What if they had Seb? What if the Death Eaters were hurting his little boy?

He ran down the stairs and searched those rooms but they were all empty. He at last came to the kitchen. He saw the plate of barely touched food sitting on the counter, by its congealed state it had been there for a few hours at least.

Severus sighed an angry sigh and pulled at his hair. He looked out at the pitch black night sky through the window above the sink and felt like crying. His son was gone. His son's family was also gone. Severus remembered the missing car and could not supress the tinge of hope he felt that maybe his son had not been stolen by followers of the Dark Lord but instead was on a field trip with his family.

Something about that possibility did not sit right with Severus, he could not convince himself of that scenario.

As Severus stepped out of the kitchen and into the hall, on his way back to Hogwarts to ask Albus' help in finding his son something felt wrong. Something was not right. And the further away from the kitchen Severus got the worse it became. Sensing a power working here Severus walked back to the kitchen, and followed the feeling of 'rightness' until he came to the back door.

He opened the door and squinted through the rain and dark night to see. He flicked the switch by the door and the whole back garden lit up.

Severus did not see anything, but as he stood on the door step, completely silent he heard something. It was an odd noise, and it was soft and he had to strain to hear it.

Eventually he realised it was whimpering, like a small child. Severus' heart leapt into his throat, he knew instinctively that it was Seb, why else would someone's magic be leading him here.

"Seb!" Severus called out, a tad more hysterical than he would have liked. "Sebastian!"

The whimpers continued. "Dad?" Came a very soft, croaky voice from under the garden table.

Severus fell to his knees and bent under the table. There was his little boy curled into a ball.

"It's me Seb. Come here son." Severus held his arms open for his son to come to him.

Sebastian was sobbing by now. "I c-c-can't." He sobbed. Sebastian was horrified to find that his limbs had locked against the cold and while his body shivered uncontrollably he could not move.

Severus stood up quickly and with his wand banished the table, he could have moved it the muggle way but he was hardly thinking rationally at that moment.

Severus leaned down and picked up his son. Sebastian's head tucked under his chin and Severus held him tightly to his chest.

Severus was beyond worried when he felt how cold and wet his son was, he heard the very shallow breathing of Seb and knew that Seb was not well at all. Needing help for his son Severus ran down the street leaving Number Four completely open in his urgency and burst into Mrs. Figg's house.

This time her cats did protest but he hardly noticed as he jumped into the floo yelling for the infirmary at Hogwarts.

As soon as he stepped through into the Infirmary Severus began yelling. "Poppy! Poppy! Come quickly Poppy! Please!" He was absolutely hysterical by now but he hardly noticed it. He ran to the bed next to Silas and carefully placed his son on the bed. Seb had passed out some time during his run down Privet drive.

Madam Pomfrey stumbled out of her office, tying a knot on her robe. She quickly spelled the lights on and ran to Severus and the little boy as soon as she saw them.

Silas was sitting up in his bed and looking on with a completely terrified expression, and shaking limbs.

Even passed out Seb was still stuck in his bundled position.

"Severus! What happened? Is this Sebastian?"

"Yes, and I don't know! I found him outside hiding under a table. I think he must have been there for a few hours at least. But he's so cold and he can't move and his breathing is very shallow! Please Poppy! Help him! Please!" It all came out in a rush as Severus pleaded.

He almost frightened the woman, he looked half mad with worry.

"We have to get him warm, quickly." She said touching the frozen boy. She pulled out her wand and conjured a bath with steaming hot water.

She waved her wand and Seb's clothing disappeared leaving an almost completely blue body behind. It was only then that they noticed the little thing that Seb was clutching tightly to his chest. Severus stepped closer to his son and leant down to see what his unconscious boy was still grasping so tightly. He saw the black fur and he heard a soft little meow.

"It's a kitten." He said incredulous. He carefully pried his son's fingers apart and removed the kitten from his grasp. Unlike Seb the kitten was warm, and merely sleeping. Judging by his son's reaction to spending the night in the cold that was completely impossible. The kitten was so tiny it would have been entirely likely that it would have died from hypothermia, instead it was faring better than little Seb was.

Severus suddenly realised that Seb's accidental magic must have saved the kitten; instead of protecting himself he had protected the kitten. And it was his son's magic that had called to him in the kitchen. Severus felt like weeping, his son's moral character was so strong that it was not even broken by a life threatening situation and it filled Severus with equal parts pride and fear. He did not want his son to be too self-sacrificing, especially not for this up-coming war that Albus thought Seb was destined to fight in. The survival of his son was more important to him than the survival of the world.

The kitten snuggled into his palm, but Severus did not have time for it, he dropped it gently on Silas' bed and then carefully picked up his son and put him in the steaming water.

The heat from the water allowed Severus and Madam Pomfrey to gently ease Seb's muscles to relax and move once again. The blue tinge slowly disappeared and became a much more safe light pink. Severus picked his son up out of the bath and dressed him in the warmest pyjamas that he could conjure.

He tucked the little boy into the bed adding as many extra blankets as was safe and a warming spell just to be sure.

"Watch him Severus. He may contract pneumonia, we have to be very careful. Make sure he's not too hot." She said quietly and then left the family in the capable hands of Severus.

Severus fell into the chair between Seb and Silas' bed.

It was silent in the room. The lights had been dimmed to a candle-lit glow and Silas was sitting up in bed, watching Seb sleep.

"He's so much bigger." Silas whispered. Severus stayed silent. Silas knew his brother wanted to be left to his own thoughts so he lay down again and cuddled into the pillows with the kitten curling into his chest, seeking out his body heat.

* * *

><p>Hi Ho Everyone!<p>

Okay so I know I just updated like two days ago but this chapter wrote itself really quickly and so I decided to post it early as a birthday present to myself!

Anywho so yeah, here Seb is with Severus and Silas. We'll see if he stays there in the next chapter, which I think is going to be the last chapter unless some wave of miraculous inspiration sweeps over me!

Oh and I am still busy with Allusive Reality if anyone is reading that and wondering why I haven't updated yet seeing as I normally update like exactly a week after my last update but I'm having a little trouble with the latest chapter, it's not flowing right. But not to worry it should be up before next weekend, maybe I'll even get it done later today.

So yeah, how'd you like this chapter? I don't really know about Seb's reaction to the cold and how Severus and Poppy treat him. Like I don't know if that is correct but I would imagine something like that happening, so if it's wrong I am terribly sorry.

**cozmic:** Thank you dear!

**Lily love snowdrop:** Thank you! I changed Harry's name because he is not James' son and I didn't want there to be any confusion with that and besides I wasn't sure if the name Harry came from James or Lily, different people say different things so I thought this would be safer. And besides if the name did come from Lily that was when she was with James, she's not the same person when she's with Severus. The names Sebastian and Silas are also a tribute to a fanfiction story that I read a while ago that I really loved but I couldn't remember its name so I couldn't read it again and I can't recognise it as coming from whoever wrote it. It's the one where Harry and Draco have to pretend to be Severus' long dead children who died in a car accident with his wife in France. Harry becomes Sebastian and Draco becomes Silas. I really loved it, yeah so if anyone actually knows who wrote it and what its name was I would be most obliged if you would let me know. But thanks for liking my story!

**hani:** Hahah I know, it's quite depressing really but look it's starting to get better! At least Seb's at Hogwarts now!

**shannyauburn**: Thank you my dear, I aim to please!

**cara-tanaka:** There you are, I hope this is soon enough for you!

**Team Jasper 99**: Thank you for genuinely loving my story, not many people in real life like my writing style so it's nice to hear some positive feedback in the online world at least!


	5. Coming Home

**Chapter Five**

Seb was warm, and he snuggled deeper into the soft pillow and cuddled the comforter that bunched around his chin. His head hurt but it was dull enough for Seb to enjoy the coming out of deep sleep phase. As Seb moved further into the comfortable bed he felt something odd, something that definitely should not be in his bed. It was soft and furry and instinctually Seb knew it was the kitten that he had rescued. How they had gotten back into the house Seb didn't know, he assumed it was his magic at it again. But the presence of the kitten was enough to bring Seb out of sleep mode. His aunt and uncle would be so mad once they found out he had brought the kitten into the house.

Seb's eyes flew open to see the little kitten trying to burrow into his comforter.

"No, no we have to get you out of here." But as Seb actually took in his surroundings he became confused. He was in his bedroom certainly, but not his bedroom at the Dursleys. No, this was his bedroom in his father's quarters at Hogwarts. Seb couldn't remember how he had gotten here; the last thing he could remember was hiding from the rain under the Dursleys' garden table, trying to keep the kitten warm.

But now here he was, in his nice bedroom. It was bigger than his other room and he had far more books, toys and other knick knacks. This was the type of room that he would have without Dudley there to break any of his things.

"Dad?" Seb called out softly but there was no response, his bedroom door was slightly ajar and Seb tip-toed over to it. His headache increased a little and it was harder to breathe through his stuffed nose now that he was moving around. He peeked down the hallway and saw that his father's bedroom door stood wide open. Seb walked carefully down but his father was not in there and he was not in his bathroom either. Seb went down the hall once again, passing his bedroom and the kitten that now had the whole bed to himself.

As Seb passed his room he noticed something odd. Next to the bathroom across the hall there was another door; a door that was most definitely not there the last time that he had lived with his father. Seb edged over to it and knocked softly but the door had not been in its jamb and so swung silently open.

Seb peeped around the door into the room. It was a bedroom. The walls were a soft blue and there was a large double bed against the wall with a thick white comforter and millions of blue pillows. The bed was tousled and messed up and as Seb moved further into the bedroom he realised it was occupied. There was a thick mess of hair spread over a pillow, and arms were flung around surrounding pillows, the occupant was on their stomach, head buried deeply in the pillow.

The hair was long and silky and black like his father's but it didn't feel like his father's presence. A loud siren was heard throughout the rooms. It was like an alarm and it only served to exacerbate Seb's headache. The person in the bed suddenly sprang up with a loud screech that the boy would later claim was not so but rather a manly grunt.

The boy spun around as the alarm's sound increased and spotted Seb cringing and holding his hands to his ears.

Seb was shocked; this boy looked very much like his father.

"Seb? You're awake?" The boy said, bemusedly.

Seb frowned; the alarm was worsening and his headache was terrible now. Seb nodded and regretted it immediately.

The boy frowned in concern. "What's wrong?"

"W – where's my dad?" Seb whimpered.

The boy sprung from the bed and kneeled before Seb, he put his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"What's wrong?" The boy said again.

"Where's my dad?" Seb asked again. The boy huffed and nodded. He stood up and picked his wand up from the bedside table, he waved it and the alarm turned off.

"Your dad is upstairs, talking with Dumbledore. Sorry about the alarm. Severus put it up so I'd know when you woke up."

Seb nodded and winced from the still very present headache, he could no longer breathe through his nose now and his mouth was hanging open trying to catch enough air for his lungs.

"Do you remember me?" The boy asked.

Seb frowned, maybe this was uncle Silas. Seb shrugged. "Uncle Silas?" He asked.

The boy's grin grew impossibly wide. "Yes! You remember?" He sounded excited.

Seb shook his head. "No, dad said you'd be around. What happened? Why am I here?"

Silas frowned. "You don't remember?" Seb shook his head, and Silas sighed. "Well do you remember the night that your dad couldn't come to see you?"

"Yes, and I remember that the Dursleys left me home so that they could go to a party but I saw a kitten stranded in the rain and I ran out to save him but the door locked and I couldn't get back in so I hid under the table." Seb said. Silas nodded and sat on the end of the bed, he motioned for Seb to sit beside him.

"So that's what happened, and where that kitten came from!" He chuckled a little. "Yeah well anyway, so your dad didn't go see you 'cause I'd had an accident and he was looking after me."

Silas smiled bashfully and Seb looked concerned.

"What happened?" Seb asked.

Silas' cheeks grew bright red with a blush. "I fell down some stairs."

"Oh don't worry, I fall down them all the time." Seb tried to reassure Silas and patted his arm.

Silas smiled. "So your dad went to see you later that night after he was sure I was okay and he found you outside, cold and wet. So he brought you back to Hogwarts for Madame Pomfrey the Medi-Witch to help you. They got you warm and they found the little kitten. Severus said that your magic saved the kitten instead of you." Silas smiled sadly at Seb and Seb frowned in confusion. "Anyway you got sick. You've been out for the past week."

"Why's my dad not here? Why's he with Dumbledore?" Seb was a little hurt that Severus would just leave him alone with an uncle that Seb had never met before, that he could remember.

Silas chuckled. "Oh, he didn't want to but he had to. Your dad has been by your bedside for the last week. But he's with Dumbledore because they're going over the documents about your uncle and aunt." At Seb's lost look Silas continued. "Your dad is taking you out of the Dursleys' care and is suing them for negligence."

"What's that?" Seb was still lost.

Silas sighed. "Um, he's trying to get them punished because they didn't look after you properly, they left you alone when you could have gotten hurt with no one to help you; when you did get hurt and you came down with pneumonia."

Seb nodded, still a little confused, but he understood more or less. "So I don't have to go back to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon?" Seb rubbed his eyes.

Silas smiled, "No Seb, you get to stay with your dad forever."

Seb smiled.

"Sebastian! You're awake!" Severus stepped into the room.

Seb jumped from the bed and ran into his father's waiting arms. "Dad! Silas says I'm staying with you?" He said excitedly with more than a little hope.

Severus squeezed Seb to his chest tightly for a second, "He's right. You won't ever have to go back again."

Seb nodded and buried his face in Severus' neck. "Dad?" He whispered.

"Mmm?" Severus rubbed Seb's back and carried him back to his room after giving Silas a nod. He could feel the boy getting tired. He was still coming out of a serious sickness and would need plenty more sleep.

"My head hurts." Seb mumbled.

"Okay, Seb. We'll get you some potions." Severus laid the boy down in his bed and covered him in his blanket. The kitten settled on the pillow beside Seb's head. Severus picked a vial of potion up from the bedside table. "You know that kitten hasn't left you for more than ten minutes at a time since you've been here."

"Mmm, Rocky likes me." Seb said, sleepily. Severus guided the vial to Seb's lips and helped him swallow. Seb felt the potion work almost immediately. "Thanks daddy." The boy said, before dropping to sleep. Severus stroked the boy's hair for a moment.

"Sleep well, son."

* * *

><p>Hey Kids!<p>

And so we've come to the end of Goodnight!

A pretty happy ending I'd like to think, tehehhe!

I feel so accomplished!

There might by an opportunity for a sequel but I'm not sure yet, I wanna finish Allusive Reality first and it sorta depends on how popular a sequel would be. So do you guys want a sequel? Let us know!

**Dramatic-Demon:** There you are my dear!

**Silvermane1:** Thanks!

**morsatra**: Thank you! And yeah I did enjoy it again, it was a happy moment! Thank you so much!

**LemonDropsWoolSocks:** hahaha I love how that it was the cat's name that was most exciting to you. I actually wasn't going to name him because it didn't really fit into this chapter so I just slipped it in there for you, I hope you like it.

**cara-tanaka:** There you go!

**tommy's girl78:** Thanks!

**Celestialuna:** Yeah, he did but it's a happy ending, huh?

**hani:** Thank you my dear!

**shannyauburn:** Thank you, that makes me smile!

Thanks to everyone who read my story!


	6. Author's Note: Sequel Coming Soon

Hey! So for all of you that are interested, I'm writing a sequel for Goodnight now, I'm having a little trouble with Elusive Reality at the moment so I'm hoping that this will be the perfect way to unplug my writer's block at the moment.

So to give you a little bit of an incentive to read the sequel:

Severus has romantic relationships. Silas gets the family he needs, helping Severus and Silas to sort out their father issues. Seb makes friends and enemies. And someone from the past comes back to shake up the three Snape males.

The first couple of chapters will be up soon, the sequel will be longer than this one was but probably not by too much.

Thank you to all my consistent reviewers!

And thank you to everyone else who told me how much they like my story!


End file.
